On the Surface
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: When Chancellor Jaha decides to send 100 juvenile delinquents down to Earth after 97 years, Angelos Hicks, the girl who was illegally born on the Ark, is one of those chosen criminals. After surviving the landing, it's all butterflies and sunshine to the 100, but with her luck, things become bloody and gory on the surface pretty quick when they learn that they're not alone.
1. Pilot-Part 1

_Angelos was back at her home, seating at the dinner table centered in the small room. There, she concentrated on choosing the right shade of green to color the leaves of her tree drawing while her mother hummed a cheerful tune as she braided Angelos' long hair._

_"Lea, is this the right color?" she asked her older sister, who put down the dress she was sewing on her lap to study the coloring page._

_The twenty-year-old gave her a small shrug, "I wouldn't know, Angie."_

_Angelos looked down at the dark-green crayon with sad eyes. Lea was right. There was no one that would know what the right color of a tree's leaves were like, not when they have lived floating in a space-station that was called the Ark during 97 years._

_The only way Angelos had known leaves were even green at all was from the old and torn books her father brought for her. Not being able to ever leave home- seriously, she was almost imprisoned in these four walls because of the Ark's law that, in order to preserve oxygen, only one child was permitted to each family-, her father gifted her with books, where she could leave the Ark to a whole new world while never actually leaving._

_Even if Angelos longed more than anything to freely step outside her door for just one minute- without having to secretly walk through the hidden passageways in the Ark's walls-, she didn't tell her family that, and was content with having her imagination fly her to unexplored places._

_Trying to cheer her up again, Lea smiled, "Hey, it doesn't _have_ to be green, you know. Use your imagination, kiddo! Color it something bizarre, like blue or something."_

_The girl giggled delightedly at the thought, turning her head slightly back to look at her smiling mother, "You pick it, Mommy."_

_Tying her braid with an elastic band, Rita kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek and said, "Whichever you want, Birthday Girl."_

_"Fine," Angelos sighed, looking back at the six different-colored crayons._

_Just as she was about to reach for the pink, there was a loud pounding on the door before it was flung open. Angelos jumped from her seat and her mother pulled her closer to her. Lea's face had gone terribly pale as Angelos' father stepped into the room, accompanied by three other uniformed men._

_One of the guards said something, but Angelos couldn't hear against the blood pounding in her ears, and, in a matter of seconds, Lea stood and fought against the guard's grip while her father begged the guards not to hurt them. One moment, Angelos was hiding behind her mother's skirt, and the next, they were separating her from her, too._

_"Let them go! Please!" Angelos shouted at the guards, who had beaten her father 'til his nose and lips bled. Who had ripped the sleeves of Lea's pretty blue dress while trying to handcuff her. Who had her mom on her knees, crying like she had never had before._

_Angelos shouted to the guards who had come for _her_._

_But they didn't listen, and they took her family away instead._

_Then, the Guard Commander ordered to the third guard- the one who had not moved a finger to fight or help Angelos's family-, "Take her to the Skybox."_

_"No," the thirteen-year-old gulped down her tears as she shook her head at the young man, "please!"_

_He almost seemed to listen, but his boss shouted, "Now!" and the guard pulled her up from the floor._

_"No!" Angelos jumped back from the young guard, but he held on to her arms. "Let me go! Let me _go_!" She kicked her legs and twisted her body. She tried everything and anything that could get her away from him._

* * *

Angelos' eyes flew open, two guards pinning her down to the cold concrete floor of her cell.

It wasn't the first time she woke up with a guard holding her down to stop her from swinging her deadly fists at his face after a nightmare, but it had been a long time- almost two years- since that happened.

"Get off me," Angelos told the guards through gritted teeth, and they let go of her but kept their hands on their guns.

Clearing her head of the memory as she stood up, the young woman looked at the guards and smiled when she saw one of them with a bleeding lip. She must have been swinging pretty rough to get a good fist to the guard's face.

"So, what are you guys doing in my solitary confinement? I don't turn eighteen for another two weeks. Sorry, but you can't float me yet, gents. Rules are rules, right?" Angelos reminded the guards coolly and plopped herself on her piece of solid rock they called a bed.

Sneaking a sly glance at her chalk-drawn calendar, Angelos confirmed that her birthday wasn't until the next fourteen days. But her heart didn't cease to beat rapidly in her chest as the question to why there were guards here, if she wasn't 18 yet, boggled her mind.

"Prisoner 104, stand up and face the wall," a _third_ guard ordered as he stepped into the cell with a steel briefcase.

Angelos looked between the three men. Okay, there had to be something going on here.

She watched him open the briefcase and pull out a wristband. "The hell's that for?"

She tried not to show her fear as she began to doubt of the Ark's law against floating anyone who was under 18 years of age, especially because they were dealing with _her_.

Two years ago, she had escaped the Skybox and tried to kill Chancellor Jaha for floating her family three years before that. That's how Angelos had gotten stuck in solitary confinement for these two years in the first place.

If she wasn't dangerous before, she was definitely a threat now that she had escaped and gotten close enough to harm the Chancellor. They had all the reason to end her life sooner than later, and she couldn't see how this wasn't _it_.

"Face the wall, Prisoner 104. Hold up your right hand," the guard ordered again with an irritated edge to his voice as he opened the metal wristband, revealing a row of fine-sharp needles on the inside.

"No," she said strongly and the guard glared daggers at her.

"Restrain her," he told the others, but Angelos gave them her own death glare.

"Touch me and I'll _kill_ you."

The most arrogant-looking of the three smirked, holding up his weapon, "Really? 'Cause we're the ones with the guns."

The fear running through her veins was replaced with rage as she looked at his green eyes and recognized him as the guard who took her sister away five years ago. Blinded by the fury of having him so close to her, she took the gun away from him before she even knew she had it in her hands.

"Yes, really."

Angelos had never touched a gun before- she had better experience with throwing a knife she sneaked into her cell two years ago- but she only had to hit the other guard on the head unconscious and pull the trigger that sent a bullet through the green-eyed guard's face.

With her face splattered with the man's blood, she aimed the gun at the guard with the wristband, "_Move._" And the blonde finally stepped aside, after a moment of thinking if he should call for back-up.

Without another glance back at the cell she'd spent the last two years imprisoned in solitude, her legs bolted out of the Skybox before anyone could realize she had escaped. Again.

In the space station known as the Ark, there wouldn't be many places for a criminal like Angelos to hide, but she spent 13 years of her life hidden under floorboards and in hollow walls- She knew how to keep hidden.

For years, Angelos came and went all around the Ark by walking in the walls and under the floors of the space station that kept the human population alive after the radiation on Earth made it uninhabitable. She had made secret doors and passageways to remain in the shadows, and there was a compartment in the left hall's wall that was big enough for her to conceal herself.

Before she reached it, a tranquilizer dart was shot at her. Her mouth opened in an inaudible scream as she felt the sharp needle penetrate her back. Its serum began flowing through her veins as she slowly dropped to her knees with a silent curse.

**A/N: Okay... so this is my first The 100 fic and, honestly, I'm kind of bullcrapping my way through it because I seriously don't know where this is going. Hopefully, the story will pick up as I write the next chapters, though. **

**But thank you for giving this new story a chance, especially because I haven't been on FF in a while and my writing is crap. :) And, if you enjoyed it and want for me to continue with this fic, please leave a review! That way, there will be a greater chance that I'll update sooner. **

**If you want to also check out any posters/banners/pictures of my OC and her outfits, there's a link to my Polyvore account on my profile. Thanks again for reading! I hope all you lovelies have a wonderful day/night! :)**


	2. Pilot-Part 2

**Review Response: **

**_Guest-_ Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy to hear that you found Angelos interesting. Especially since I'm not used to writing dark characters. But I love a challenge, and I appreciate the time you took to write a review! And I'm also really excited to see how Angelos interacts with the rest of The 100! :)**

* * *

Angelos' right wrist hurt like a bitch when she awoke. Her brown eyes fluttered open and, as she looked down at her hand, she tried pulling off the goddamn metal wristband.

"What the hell?" She grunted, attempting to open the bracelet after finding out that moving it only made the needles inside hurt her flesh even more.

"Don't, that transmits your vital signs to the Ark," a voice said next to Angelos, and she turned to face the young blonde girl.

"That's great," she muttered with sarcasm as she gave up on the wristband and looked at her surroundings.

A large number of kids varying from 12 to 17 years old were strapped to the dropship's seats. A few were even up against the wall. She noticed the two smiling idiots beneath a monitor screen that looked as if they were going on a school field trip and rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" she thought aloud, gripping her red harness that strapped her down to her seat as the dropship shifted.

Several of the other delinquents, mainly girls, screamed, terrified when the dropship gave another violent shook.

"What was that?" asked the teenager next to her worryingly as the turmoil caused the dropship's lights to blink on and off.

"_That_ was the atmosphere." A dark-skinned young man replied to the blonde, who stared back at him in shock.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" she demanded, but Angelos was too deep in her thoughts to hear the guy's explanation.

Atmosphere?, she thought, looking at the other delinquents. What the hell were they doing to them?

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now." The screen in the dropship automatically turned on. The African American man on screen got the attention of all the prisoners as he proceeded with his speech, "You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

The mere sound of Jaha's voice made Angelos see red. To let the sight of someone fuel her with so much anger- there had to be something extraordinary about that.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" one of the boy's shouted at Wells, who was seating one blonde chick away from Angelos.

She looked his way, holding on to the red belt around her chest to keep her from strangling the Chancellor's son.

Angelos did not spend five years of teaching herself self-control in a cell just to throw it out the window that quickly. Not after what she did back at the Sky Box. Even if the green-eyed guard's blood was now wiped off her face, she still felt it heavy on her cheeks, and she swore to herself that she wasn't going to lose it again.

The first few months after they floated her family, Angelos' only thought was revenge. And what better way than to kill Wells Jaha? An eye for an eye, it was that simple. For a long while, she fantasized about it- made it easier to cope with having her family taken, even- but when Abby Griffin, her dad's co-worker in Medical Station, walked into her cell to help with her first menstruation pains, Angelos was reminded of her mother.

Her sweet and caring mother that had not raised her to be a killer.

But the visits of Dr. Griffin became less frequent, and within a week, Angelos was lonesome in her cell once more. The books Dr. Griffin sneaked in for her did not take long to bore her, and she was found back to looking for a way to make the Chancellor pay.

This time, she told herself, it would be different. She would not stoop down to their level. If only she said the right words and took the right actions, maybe she could stop Chancellor Jaha from enforcing the laws that killed her parents and sister. Maybe if she saw that the Ark's leader was not a murderer, the god awful feeling in her heart known as hatred would go away.

But maybe was not enough, and after failing at her little mission, she was locked up in an even colder, isolated cell. There, she learned to embrace that feeling of hatred and accept it for what it was: the part that now occupied the love she had lost.

Her mother did not raise her a killer, but the Ark had turned her into one.

* * *

Angelos closed her eyes while the dropship flew down to the ground, drowning out the Chancellor's voice as he said, "Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

"Spacewalk Bandit strikes again!" One of the teenagers exclaimed. "Go, Finn!"

Angelos opened her eyes to see who was causing all this commotion that made it impossible to hear the Chancellor talking on the screen- which didn't bother her at all.

A guy of about seventeen years of age with long, dark hair and matching colored eyes floated on his back with a smug smile plastered on his face, telling Wells, "Check it out. Your dad floated me after all."

Wells chose to ignore the comment and warned him, "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live," the girl next to Angelos shouted at the other two boys who thought following the Spacewalk Bandit was a good idea and unbuckled their harnesses.

"Don't waste your breath," Angelos said to her. Looking at the guy in the green beanie that was now floating in front of them, she muttered, "They're just a bunch of morons."

He arched an eyebrow at her and feigned hurt but she kept her gaze steady when she realized he heard her, meaning what she said.

"Name's Finn," he said with a cocky smirk, looking at Angelos and expecting a reply.

The girl with raven-black hair nodded slightly at the information but didn't give Finn her name. Getting that she didn't want to talk, the boy shifted his eyes to the blonde next to her, "Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year."

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," she retorted, earning a small smile from Angelos.

"But it was fun," Finn said with a foolish smile on his face, glancing at the quiet girl.

"I bet it was," Angelos said in a barely audible voice with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Even if she said it to Finn, the words were intended for her as she thought about the reason she got locked up. Compared to his, Angelos' crime made her look like a murderous monster. Of all people, she tried to kill the _Chancellor_ for God's sake.

His crime was an act of foolish defiance, her's was and act of cold revenge.

Maybe she _was_ a little bit of a monster.

There was a sudden jerk as the parachutes deployed and the three boys who were floating in the dropship violently crashed onto the walls.

Angelos' eyes widened as she saw them fly like rag dolls across the ship and she gripped her harness for dear life, screams of fearful teenagers filling the air. She tried not to hurl as the spiraling dropship made her dizzy and nauseous.

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive," were Chancellor Jaha's last words before the screen short-circuit along with all the lights of the dropship.

"Stay in your seats!" The blonde strained her neck towards Finn, her voice laced with worry, "Finn, are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer and Clarke turned to look at the brunette and found her unconscious.

"Hey, wake up," she moved Angelos' arm but her head just lolled to one side. "Hey!"

"Is she alive?" Clarke heard Wells ask.

Putting two fingers on the side of her neck and feeling the girl's pulse, she nodded but didn't meet his eyes, "Passed out. She'll be fine."

Wells' next words could hardly be heard against the shrieking teens, "Retrorockets ought to have fired by now."

"Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second," Clarke raised her voice before she was lunged forward, the harness across her torso sucking the breath out of her.

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you." Wells caught Clarke's attention and met her eyes, "I'm sorry I got your father arrested."

The girl's blue eyes turned cold before she shouted at him, "Don't you talk about my father!"

"Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me!" he told her while she turned to make sure the dark-haired girl didn't fly off her seat.

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him!" When she was sure that the unconscious teenager was safe, Clarke looked at Wells with tear-rimmed eyes that flickered with loathing, "I _do_ hate you!"

Wells stared back at Clarke, his dark eyes wide with hurt, but she didn't care. After what he did, Wells was no longer her friend. No longer will be.

The dropship stopped moving and the lights turned on as the teenagers silenced. They breathed hard and their hearts beat wildly after surviving the flight down to Earth.

Unbuckling her belt, Clarke took in a deep breath. Now the only thing that could kill them was the Earth's radiation.

* * *

She needed to stop waking up to pain, Angelos thought to herself as she rubbed her stinging cheeks and saw the blonde looking at her in relief.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, feel like dancing on rainbows." The blonde ignored the sarcasm and gave her a nod.

"Sorry," she said, helping her unbuckle her harness, "you weren't waking up so I had to slap you a few times."

Brushing off her apology, Angelos looked at the empty dropship with confusion and asked the girl, "Where's the rest? Did... did we make it?"

Angelos felt something in her stomach when the teenager met her eyes and smiled, "It's beautiful, you have to come out and see it."

She didn't have to be told twice as she stood up from the seat and followed the girl whose name she didn't know down to first level. The door was opened and, even from where they stood, Angelos could see the sunlight coming in from outside.

That feeling in her stomach grew stronger as she neared the door, already the scent of earth heavy in her nose, and Angelos realized it was happiness when her eyes stared at the green-filled forest in front of her.

Her eyes closed, wanting to feel the sun on her skin penetrate her whole body. Slowly, she raised her arms to feel the light air go through her fingers and the odd sensation that had been building up in the pit of her belly burst out as she started laughing.

After spending so many years without even cracking a smile, Angelos was surprised she could laugh so much. But the pain in her chest didn't bother her, it didn't even hurt, as she fell to her knees and felt the warm soil under her.

When her laughter finally stopped, she rose to her feet and smiled at the girl who woke her up. "I think it's time you know my name. I'm Angelos."

"Clarke," she held out her hand and Angelos shook it.

"Thanks for slapping me awake. This is a sight I wouldn't want to miss," Angelos smiled at the forest, looking at the other criminals as they laughed and ran happily through the trees.

When her eyes landed on the man in the guard's uniform, the smile faded off her lips. Her eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears, the dream of being on the ground quickly turning into a nightmare when he turned around and she found herself looking at the eyes that had haunted her dreams for five long years.

She balled her fists, wanting to scream, but the sight of him hit her hard in her chest and she couldn't breathe. For a moment, she was taken back to the memory of her thirteen birthday, but it wasn't just some foggy nightmare she would wake up from and forget in minutes. This time the memory of her family being ripped away from her came back to her so sharply, with such vivid detail, that she was reliving it.

"Angelos," Clarke reached out to touch her arm. The action wiped away Angelos' thoughts and she was back on the ground, staring at Clarke's worried blue eyes again.

"Are you sure you're-," the acrid smell of vomit filled the air and Clarke stopped talking to hold up Angelos, who turned sickly pale as she hurled out her insides.

After she was done, Clarke sat her down against a rock and touched her cheeks and forehead. Taking her hand away from Angelos, she shook her head, "You're not feverish. It must be the shock, just sit down a few seconds and take deep breaths. You'll be fine."

Wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand, Angelos tried not to look at the guard. She didn't know if she could resist the urge to take the ax hanging from his hip and slice his head off clean with it if she saw his face again.

The thought both terrified and thrilled her as she surprised herself with how much she hungered for revenge. She realized the time wasted in a cell trying to teach herself self-control was a lie. It was just another excuse for her to build enough strength so she could escape and attack the Chancellor and anyone that got in her way.

But she had to believe that the days spent tearing her muscles apart had also been to keep herself sane, so she tried her best to ignore the guard and looked up at Clarke, saying, "Whatever you say. Just take me away from here."

* * *

"There it is. We know they've landed, but communications are down, which means we're still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby's wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had for a hundred years. So nice work. Now, what are they telling us?"

Lea heard Councilor Kane's voice from the Ark's hallway she moped clean. As a low-level janitor, the woman was ignored by many, especially the Privileged, so none of the Council Members of the Ark acknowledged her as she put her mop back in the bucket and slid inside the Mess Hall.

"Two dead kids, dark tiles. Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with Councilor Kane." The sandy-haired doctor crossed her arms, turning to look at the giant screen that spread across the back wall of the room.

Lea lowered her head at the passing people as pretended to clean an empty trash can, her ears listening to the dark-skinned man.

"Of course. Granted, they've only been on the ground for seven minutes, but as of now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing, not radiation levels."

"Both boys died at the same time that we lost contact with the drop ship," added Dr. Griffin as she referred to the two dark tiles on the screen filled with the faces of one hundred criminals.

"Rough landing? That's your theory?" Marcus Kane took his eyes off the board and turned to Abby.

She nodded, "The dots connect."

"Would you agree that if it was radiation, we'd see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I'm noticing a lot of red on that board."

Lea looked up to see the pictures on the screen, making a mistake when she met with Abby Griffin's eyes.

The doctor blinked at her, but she did not alert the others and chose to ignore the young woman, saying to Kane, "Spiking vital signs, two possibilities: one, injuries sustained during landing..."

"And the other?"

"They're excited to be there."

Abby glanced back at the doors, where she'd seen Lea, but the girl was already gone. It had been the first time Abby saw her after her parents got floated and her little sister taken to the Sky Box.

Abby almost didn't recognize her. Five years of scraping the Ark's floors and doing who-knows-what else to survive had worn the daughter of her once good friend out. But at least she was alive, Abby told herself as she looked at her own daughter's picture on the board.

Looking at the next tile that held a picture of Angelos Hicks, Abby remembered her promise to Caleb to keep her daughter's alive. _Alive_, not safe. Because they both knew no one born on the Ark would ever be safe.

Abigail hoped returning to the ground would change that.

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer but for that to happen, I would've delayed it a few more days. I kind of want to stick to updating this story every Sunday, so yes, the chapters won't be that long, but they will be constant (fingers crossed). **

**After figuring out where this is headed (kind of), I'm so excited to keep on writing and I hope you enjoy reading it. If there are some questions, suggestions, or feedback you want to give please feel free to leave them in a review or PM at anytime. **

**And whose excited for the season 2 finale?! **

**Anyways, thank you so much for favorite-ing/following/reading/reviewing! I hope you all have a great day/night! :)**


	3. Pilot-Part 3

**Review Responses:**

**_pamavery12-_ Thank you for reviewing and for saying that about my writing! I think you already know I checked your story out and I'm looking forward to reading the next chapter. :)  
**

**_artificial-paradises-_ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! And second of all, oh my god, please stop you're making me blush! It's so sweet of you to think that way about my writing, thank you! :)**

**And I came up with Angelos as the name of my character because, according to Wikipedia, Angelos was the daughter of Zeus and Hera and turned deity of the underworld in Greek mythology. I thought it was cool because my character grew up hiding under the floorboards, so she practically lived in the 'under'world. lol**

**_artificial-paradises-_ Lea was kind of a last minute decision, but I'm so glad I included her in this story because, like you said, she will be helpful in alternating between the Ark and the ground.**

**In all honesty, I'm still trying to figure out Angelos' character. I know she has a dark past but she's still a girl of seventeen with the knowledge of probably a seventh grader, since she was imprisoned at 13, so that makes her a little bit vulnerable, even if she comes off as a strong young woman, and I'm trying not to make her a confusing character to the reader. And yes, I'm planning to do some character development with her, as well as with Lea, but you'll have to wait and read to see how that turns out. ;)**

**I'm so glad you found the back-story with them interesting. I've been wanting to write a relationship like that between two characters for a while, and I'm happy to know that I've managed to do just that so far.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, dear! You had me smiling throughout the whole thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain," Clarke answered when Angelos asked why was she carrying the map around for.

She wasn't surprised. Leave it to the Ark to screw up everything, Angelos thought as Clarke unfolded the map flat across the dropship door.

"Chancellor Jaha said there were supplies at Mount Weather," the blonde said looking up at her. Angelos stepped closer to get a better look, "I'm looking for the fastest way we can get there."

"We got problems." Wells found them at the dropship door, turning their heads to him. Despite their unfriendly expressions the girls wore on their faces when they saw him, Wells said, "The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires."

"All that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather," Clarke insisted looking back at the map and drawing a line from point a to point b. "Look, this is us. And_ this_ is where we need to get to if we want to survive."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" She put down her pencil at Well's question and he nodded slowly in realization, "Your father."

"Cool, a map," a boy with goggles on his head broke the awkward silence as he approached the trio. "They got a bar on this town? I'll buy you a beer."

Wells turned around to face the lanky kid, giving him a shove to back away from Clarke, "You mind?"

Angelos crossed her arms, taking a step back from Wells, and saw that Clarke was wearing the same confused look on her face as her. Even if Angelos didn't give a damn about what the Chancellor's son did, she was surprised at the way Wells snapped at the teen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Another guy came over with a group of criminals following behind, and he shot Wells a dirty look. "Hands off him. He's with us."

"Relax," Wells held up his hands and stepped back from the group. "We're just trying to find out where we are."

"We're on the ground." Angelos straighten her back, the voice that undoubtedly came from the guard sending chills down her spine. She didn't turn around to face him, but she was sure he smirked as he questioned, "That not good enough for you?"

Wells looked between the group of criminals and him, finally walking towards Bellamy, "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Bellamy's little sister said. "What, you think you're in charge here? You and," her blue eyes landed on Clarke, "your little princess?"

Angelos shifted beside Clarke as all eyes fell on them, but the blonde didn't waver, "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we will get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave._ Now._"

"I got a better idea," Bellamy spoke. "You two go, find it for us. Let the Privileged do the hard work for a change."

"Yeah!" the crowd agreed and Angelos rolled her eyes as she stood by and watched.

How stupid could they be? To think _two_ people could carry food for a_ hundred_?

If she were Clarke, she'd leave to find those supplies for her own. These idiots could starve to death for all Angelos cared. Actually, she wished they would. The less people to feed, the more food to share.

Her thoughts were broken when Wells urged, "No. You're not listening! We _all_ need to go."

"Look at this everybody," Angelos was shoved aside by Murphy, the guy with murky-green eyes and slick, light-brown hair. She watched him with angry eyes as he came up to Wells, "The Chancellor of Earth."

"Think that's funny?" Jaha's son looked at him.

Murphy's face held a sadistic smirk, holding up his feet to kick Wells behind his knee. He fell to the ground twisting his ankle in the process and Clarke immediately tried to stop Murphy, but his friends held her back.

"No, but that was. Alright, come on."

Wells got up and with his injured foot he brought up his fists to defend himself against Murphy. Soon, a crowd began to form around to see the fight between the prisoner and the Chancellor's son. Angelos did nothing to stop it. She didn't need to.

"Hey," Finn dropped down from the dropship and landed between Murphy and Wells before anything exciting started happening. "Kid's got one leg," he faced Murphy, "How about you wait until it's a fair fight."

Murphy clenched his jaw and took a small step back from Wells, shooting Finn a dirty look.

"Hey, Spacewalker," the teenaged girl standing next to the guard came up to him, "rescue me next."

The crowd snickered and whistled at this while Angelos was too busy studying the guard, who tightened his jaw and held a disapproving look as the couple exchanged flirtatious smiles. It was the same look her father had given Lea when she told them she had a boyfriend.

Angelos looked away, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her dad when she looked at _him._

* * *

Helping bandaging up the Chancellor's son was the last thing Angelos could've dreamed of doing- next to setting foot on Earth, obviously- but after finding out that Clarke was the daughter of the woman who took care of her for most of her time in Confinement, she pushed her dislike towards Wells aside and helped the blonde tend his injured ankle.

"So, Mount Weather...," the two girls faced Finn, who came up to them with his hands in his jacket. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Clarke stood up. Nodding to Angelos to pull Wells' pant leg down, Clarke said to them, "You can start looking for a source of water around here, dehydration's most likely to kill us sooner than anything on the ground. We'll be back tomorrow with food."

Wells and Angelos shared glances, and before he could say a word, the dark-haired girl stood up from the dirt and objected with Clarke, "His father isolated me in a cell for five years, I'm not staying behind to _babysit_ him."

Just because Angelos wrapped some cloth around his ankle, it didn't make her his friend and she wasn't going to pretend he was, either.

Ignoring the iciness in her words, Wells agreed with Angelos, "I can take care of my self, Clarke."

"I didn't mean it like that." Wells lowered his eyes, trying to hide the hurt expression on his face as he realized he misinterpreted Clarke being worried about him.

"Okay," he swallowed and looked up at Finn and her, "but how are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?"

Finn turned around to pull Jasper and Monty with him, patting the boys' shoulders as he smiled, "Four of us. Can we go now?"

Before Clarke said anything, Octavia clapped her hands together as she skipped over to them, "Sounds like a party! Make it five."

At this, her brother grabbed her by the arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," she smiled innocently, breaking his hold on her and turning to the group.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke stepped towards Finn, grabbing his wrist and eying the metal wristband that had been scratched.

"Yeah, so?" he admitted with a shrug.

Angelos crossed her arms across her chest and looked as the blonde reprimanded him, the same way she'd done to her when Angelos tried taking her wristband off in the dropship, only a little louder, "So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think your dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know," she looked at him incredulously. "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." When Finn didn't reply, she nodded, "Okay. Now, let's go."

After the group of five walked towards the forest, Clarke faced Angelos, who was not happy about being left with Wells, "Look after Wells or not, just find water. We're going to need it."

Angelos nodded, Clarke going over to where he was sitting against a big rock. Shaking her head, the blonde met the eyes of the boy who had once been her friend, "You shouldn't have come here, Wells."

With that, Clarke walked on behind the others, leaving Angelos to question Wells, "What'd you do to piss her off?"

He stopped playing with a stick and looked up at her, finally saying, "I turned her father in."

"Wow," Angelos breathed out, "you really are a dick."

He gave her a small shrug and thought about it for a moment before asking, "What did you do?" Angelos raised an eyebrow at him. "To piss the Council off?"

She smiled wryly, "If I told you, you'd hate me... and possibly fear me."

"Why would _I_ hate you? Or fear you?" Wells brought his eyebrows together in confusion. He was used to the prisoners hating him because of his relation to the Chancellor, but even with all the cruel and demeaning looks the 100 sent his way, he would never bring himself to hate them. So why did she think he'd hate her?

"Come on, sun's going down soon and we have yet to find water," was all she said as she held out her hand to him.

Looking at her hand and up to her chocolate-brown eyes, Wells took her arm and brought himself up from the grass with a groan, catching the eye of Bellamy Blake as he walked past them.

* * *

The rest of the day, Angelos spent searching the forest for water but she had no luck. After watching her first sunset on Earth, Angelos realized she didn't want to return to the dropship, where there was nothing but obnoxious, loud teenagers, and wandered around for a few more hours in the dark silence of the forest.

When she returned, she found that the others had the brains to know how to start a fire, although they didn't have enough intelligence, as the criminals gathered around the bonfire and used the flames to prop their wristbands open.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed to Murphy, who held out a girl's wrist close to the fire.

"How 'bout we show you," Mbege came up from behind, surprising her when she felt his strong hand closing the grip on her arm.

"Let me go," she growled, jerking her arm away from him but before she could make another move, Murphy grabbed her other arm.

"We got another one, Bellamy!" Murphy told the man, who Angelos noticed had switched his uniform jacket for one of the criminals.

But even if he wore a red dress or bleached his hair blond, Angelos would always recognize him as the guard who watched Dad, Mom, and Lea be taken away, without moving a damn finger to stop it. No matter what, she would always remember him dragging her down the Ark's halls to the Sky Box.

"You know what to do," he nodded and the moment his eyes met hers, even if it was just a quick glance, Angelos felt the blood bubbling up inside her with fury.

"You sons of bitches, let go of me!" She yelled, thrashing against Mbege's and Murphy's hold, but that didn't stop them from taking off her wristband.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells appeared a second too late, as he watched John Murphy hold up Angelos' metal wristband in victory and throw it to the fire with the others.

Mbege took a step forward, ready to explain things to the Chancellor's son, but Bellamy put his hand up and stopped him. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all _killed_. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow!"

"That's the point, _Chancellor_," some of the crowd snickered at the latter. With a smirk, Bellamy asked the delinquents, "We can take care of ourselves, _can't we?_"

"Yeah!" They burst out in agreement.

"You think this is a game?" Wells looked between them. "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our _farmers_, our _doctors_, our _engineers_. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down. Those people," Bellamy pointed up at the sky, "locked my people up."

"That's some classy shit coming from you,_ Bellamy_!" He spun around, the crowd growing quiet as Angelos seethed. "Remember me? I'm Angelos Hicks, the girl you locked up in Confinement." His dark eyes widened as the girl took a step closer, her eyes reflecting the flames of the fire as they bore into him. "_You_ were part of the lot who got my family killed," to the crowd she said, pointing a finger at Bellamy, "and he's going to get _all of you_ killed, too, if you keep taking those wristbands off!"

Murmurs erupted from the audience, but he shook his head and accused Wells, "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child! His father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells spoke up.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore." Bellamy searched the crowd for Angelos, the girl he'd sent to prison at thirteen, and his next words were directed at her as he told the crowd, "We won't have to follow their laws to protect the ones we care about, because, here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want _when_ever the hell we want!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The delinquents cheered, but Angelos' anger remained visible on her face.

"Now, you don't have to like it, Wells," he faced the young Jaha. "You can even try to stop it or change it. Kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy repeated and soon the crowd started chanting_ 'Whatever the hell we want'_ as loud as they could.

Just when Angelos thought they couldn't get any louder, thunder roared and the teenagers went wild as drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Rain! _Real_ rain!" the girl that had taken her wristband off before her exclaimed with a grin across her face.

For a minute, Angelos let her eyes close and her head tilt back to allow the rain pour on her face, enjoying the feeling of thousands of water droplets splash against her cool skin. But then she lowered back her head, and opened her eyes to see Wells storming off angrily with his limping leg.

She didn't know what angered her more, the fact that she had been forced to take her wristband off, or that, even if it had been Bellamy who'd done it, she felt relieved to know that nothing tied her to the Ark anymore.

Not being able to decide, she walked towards Bellamy and stopped to meet his eyes.

Through wet eyelashes, he stared back at her, her voice stone-hard as she told him, "You're a monster."

**A/N: Gotta be honest and say that I wasn't going to update today because I'm at bed sick and didn't feel like writing, but your reviews and follows pushed me to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter. So, here you have it, the final part to the Pilot just as promised!**

**I hope y'all enjoyed it and maybe leave a review! Thanks for reading/adding to your favorites/following/reviewing and I wish you lovelies a good day/night! :)**


	4. Earth Skills-Part 1

**Review Responses: **

**_Water vs. Fire_\- Hi, thanks for leaving a review! Always nice to see that a person likes my characters. I can't wait to keep on writing this story either! The show is great, and I have so many ideas on what I can do with it in season 2. :)**

**_artificial-paradises-_ Your reviews always make me smile! They're so lenghty, I love it! Thanks for the little bit of constructive criticism, I tried working on that in this chapter. Don't know if it's noticeable, since I am aware that that's what I mostly need to improve on, but I'll keep trying. **  
**Once Lea and Angelos have reunited on the ground, there will definitely be more questions answered about their family and back-story. **  
**The relationship between Angie and Wells is something I want to work on. Also with Clarke, there might be a strong friendship forming on between Angelos and her. There's moments in this chapter that hint on it, too. **  
**Bellamy and Angelos. Ah, those two are so very fun to write! But yes, there will be a heart-to-heart moment later on. This will be a slow-burn, yeah. **  
**I can't wait for Angie's character development! Honestly, this chick is gonna be something else (probably, I hope). Thanks for reading and reviewing, looking forward to your next The 100 story update! :)**

* * *

The 25-year-old debated whether to talk to Abby Griffin about what she saw yesterday as she searched her jacket's pocket for her key-card.

Wrapping her fingers around her residential unit's card, Lea sighed and turned to head for Medical.

"Where you going?" She heard Taylor open the door and ask from behind.

"Distribution center, we're almost out of soap," she lied swiftly, meeting the boy with a smile.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll get that later." Lea stepped inside the small flat, ruffling his hair, and grinned when he hissed angrily at her. "Tell me, how was school?"

"Fine," he shrugged, trying to comb his messy hair with his fingers, and glared at her as she took off her uniform jacket.

Lea sat down at the table, shaking her head at him in confusion, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The teen crossed his arms and called her out on her lie, "We have two soap bars to spare, Lea. What where you really going to do? Pay back Allan for that extra couple of rations he lent you? You promised you wouldn't-"

Taylor knew her too well. How couldn't he? She'd been babysitting him since he was four, and, after his mother's death, she looked after him like a son. Lea was the closest thing he had to a family now, and she felt the same way about him, too. That's why there where no secrets between them and she couldn't let him think that she was prostituting herself again.

"I'm not, Taylor," Lea cut him short, her tone serious and honest, and he took a seat across from her.

"Then, why'd you lie?"

She rested her arms on the table and leaned in, her voice lowering to almost a whisper even if the two were the only ones in the room, "It's my sister. The Council has finally sent The 100 down to Earth, and I want to know if she's safe. I was going to Medical to talk to Dr. Griffin, see if she could give me some details, but I'm not sure if she will... I kinda slapped her the last time we spoke."

"I'm sure she's over it," he gave her a small smile, knowing how worried she must be. Lea rarely talked about Angelos- he didn't even know she had a sister, until his mother told him they floated her parents for having an illegal child, a few days after Lea moved in with them- but he saw the way her blue eyes grew sad whenever Angelos' name came up, and he knew how much Lea still cared for her little sister.

"Thanks, Tay." She let out a breath, remembering the day the Council tried to float her sister after she escaped the Sky Box and threatened to kill Chancellor Jaha.

At first, Lea had become angry at Angelos. _What was she thinking?_, Lea had thought.

The answer was that she wasn't. For all she knew, Lea was dead along with her parents. The thought of her big sister being alive never crossed her mind and she'd let herself be blinded by the grief. Angelos had tried to take the pain away by getting revenge, not caring what happened to her.

But Lea cared if she died, and she'd let the Council know that when she stormed in on their meeting.

"You're not floating my sister." They had all been surprised at her, the guards standing at either side of the doors immediately aiming their guns to stop her. "She's not eighteen, yet, and the law says you can't float her for her crimes until then."

"I _am_ the law, Ms. Hicks." Chancellor Jaha rose from his seat, ordering the guards to stand down, "And I say that, by threatening my life and the lives of the Council Members, your sister's crime is punishable by death."

"She's _sixteen_!" Lea had exclaimed, alarming the guards when she stepped forward but they didn't hold her back. "_You_ locked her in a cell for being born. _You_ floated our parents for _not killing_ her! If anyone should be punished with death, it should be_ you_, Chancellor!"

"I'm sorry, Lea, but Rita and Caleb knew the Ark's laws and they chose to ignore them." She was taken back by Abby Griffin's words. The woman who had been like a sister to her father was siding with the man who'd killed her parents and was about to do the same to her sister. "As for Angelos, she must've known the consequences of her actions when she chose to attack Chancellor Jaha, and she went through with them anyway."

The loud smack of Lea's slap had echoed across the large room, Abby and the others too stunned to do or say anything.

"Don't you _ever_ talk that way about my family," Lea growled. "You knew my father well, Abigail, and you know why he did what he did." Lea's eyes were cold and blazing all at once as Abby blinked the stinging pain on her cheek away and listened to her say, "Tell me, Abby, if they were deciding whether Clarke got to live or die, what would you do? Would you not fight, kick, and scream to stop that?"

The doctor nodded, holding the brunette's gaze, "I would do whatever it took to protect my daughter."

Lea smiled, though it was far from warm and friendly, and she looked over at the table to the Chancellor, "What about you, Chancellor Jaha, would you do the same for your son?"

"Yes, but-"

Making her point, she interrupted him and said to all of the Council, "Then you would understand why I am willing to trade places with my sister and demand that I be the one to pay the price for her crimes." Before they would all start protesting, she added, "You can do whatever the hell you want. Shock-lash me. _Float_ me. But my sister will not be floated until she's Reviewed at 18."

Lea stood tall looking at the adults with a hardened glare, lettting them know that if anyone was going to hurt her sister, they'd have to go through her first.

* * *

Angelos woke up from another nightmare with her hands shaking as she brought them up to rub her face. The loud bang of the gun's shot she'd aimed at her father just before she opened her eyes rang in her ears and her heart bat wildly in her heaving chest.

"Hey," someone said behind her and she jumped a couple inches from the ground. "That bad, huh?" Wells held out his hand with an apologetic look, realizing he scared her.

Without replying, Angelos took it and lifted herself from the ground. Killing that guard back at the Sky Box had done a number on her, and so had that nasty dream, but she didn't let herself show it as she glanced at Well's shovel.

"What are you doing with that?"

He looked down at it before meeting her eyes, "The two kids that died on impact, someone's gotta bury them. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Angelos shrugged and followed him to a clearing a short distance away from the dropship.

Wells dug the graves while Angelos stripped the bodies of their clothes, leaving the two teenage boys in their underwear.

They were cold to the touch and she swallowed down the smell of death, piling up the clothes next to a tree log and dragging one of them by their feet to the grave.

Wells stopped digging and put his shovel down when he saw her cheeks turn a sick shade of yellow-ish green. "Hey, I got it."

With a look up, she nodded in a grateful manner, "'Kay."

Angelos watched Wells grab the corpse by the waist and throw him over his shoulder with merely any effort. It was then that she noticed- or didn't notice, rather- the wristband on his right wrist.

"What happened to your wristband?" She asked in confusion as he dumped the dead body in a six-foot-deep hole.

"It's gone," Wells replied. His eyes flickered with anger for a second before he picked up the shovel and started covering the grave with dirt.

With a sigh, Angelos grabbed her own shovel and helped him. "It was that Bellamy guy, wasn't it?" She asked again, knowing that the Chancellor's son would never take the device off willingly. "He took it off for you."

Wells nodded at her, pausing for a moment to look at her, "They took yours off, too." His eyes lowered at her bruised wrist, "I thought you'd put up less of a fight, knowing how much you hate my father."

"I do hate the Chancellor," she agreed, dumping another shovel of dirt into the hole, "but I hate Bellamy, too."

Recalling her words from last night, he said, "He was the guard who put you in Lockup."

"And for that, I'll make his life a living hell," she promised, more to herself than to Wells, and there was no talking after that.

Moments later, the two of them finished burying the dead guys and they split their clothes to take back to camp.

Kids ran around laughing as they chased each other and Angelos slightly frowned as Wells and she passed through them, trying to remember the last time she had any fun.

The memory of when Lea last played hide-n-seek with her was faint, but still there, and she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

Angelos didn't have time for fun, not when Clarke's group was still out searching for food so they could survive on the ground. Even if she did, the only person she wanted to spend her spare time with was dead.

And the one person she despised the most was with her on the ground.

She scoffed to herself, earning a confused glance from Wells that she ignored as a dry smile formed on her lips, _Oh, sweet irony. Never fail to amaze me, do you?  
_

"Hey, where did you get the clothes?" She stopped and stared back at a boy not much older than her.

"They were from the two kids that died during the landing," Wells answered for her.

"Smart," the dark-haired guy nodded, stretching out his arms to take them from her. "You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for-"

When Angelos didn't do anything to stop him, Wells put his arm between them and blocked the kid from getting the clothes, "We share based on need, just like back home."

Angelos opened her mouth to stop the arguing, but she took a step back when an older voice said, "You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?"

Bellamy Blake came out of the dropship, standing shirtless in front of them. Not a moment later, a girl in a sports bra appeared from behind the drapes, that concealed the inside of the dropship, to kiss Bellamy goodbye.

_Surely, that has to be illegal,_ Angelos watched the teenage girl walk away with a pleased smile on her face, and glanced back at Bellamy with disgust.

But he ignored her as he continued with a cocky smile, "This is home now."

Wells rolled his eyes as Bellamy walked closer to Angelos, who looked pissed at the older man standing in front of her.

"Your father's rules no longer apply." Bellamy smirked down at her, still talking to Wells and grabbing for the shirt in her hands.

Angelos clenched her hands tight around the fabric, catching a glimpse of the gun against his bare hip as she looked up at him indignantly.

"Come on, I need the shirt, sweetheart," he tugged on the blue shirt, his voice giving out a spark of annoyance.

"My name is _Angelos_," she took off his hand from the clothes to throw them on the ground, meeting his eyes with a challenging glare, "and if you want it so badly, go get it."

His jaw clenched, a dark look crossing his face, but her daring eyes didn't falter as he opened his mouth only to be silenced by a high-pitched scream.

Wells and Atom turned their heads in the direction of the scream, Angelos watching as Bellamy took his gun and picked up the shirt with a disapproving huff, before leaving the dropship's entrance.

* * *

"Bellamy! Check it out, we want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right?" A crowd gathered around John Murphy, who held a girl's face close to the fire as Bellamy, Wells, and Angelos made their way to the front of the crowd. "Figured it'll look better if we suffered a little bit first-"

"Let her go!" Wells shoved Murphy in a fit of anger, the kids around them gasping as Murphy hit the ground.

The teenaged girl backed away from the fire, stumbling backwards and landing on Angelos's arms with widened eyes.

"Are you okay?" Angelos asked the frightened girl, helping her stand back up as she nodded breathlessly.

"I'm fine, thanks," she looked at Angelos, wrapping her fingers around her cuffed wrist as she glanced at the fire, and walked away.

"You can stop this." The dark-haired girl turned her attention to Wells, who was talking to Bellamy now.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started," he contradicted, but Murphy didn't give him enough time to keep running his mouth.

Angelos blinked once and the bastard was off the ground, already punching Wells in the face as the audience reacted with eagerness, waiting for a fight to ensue.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the delinquents cheered when Wells made a move of his own after letting Murphy beat his ass around.

Three hits was what it took to pin Murphy down and Wells stood up from the fight to shout at Bellamy, "Don't you see you can't control this?!"

"Your dead," Murphy muttered, Angelos watching as he stood up with a murderous look in his eyes.

She swore under her breath and lunged at him before his knife drove into Well's back. The crowd made some noise, Wells and Bellamy looking at Angelos as she swung her fist at Murphy.

He caught her hand easily and jabbed his knee into her stomach, the eruption of pain making Angelos fall back on the ground. Her body coiled on the dirt, she watched Murphy hold up his knife but Bellamy held his arm back to stop him.

"Wait." He made Murphy back away from Angelos, letting her sit up and take a few breaths before he took his knife and threw it down at her, like she'd done to the clothes, "Fair fight."

Angelos looked up at him with a devil's anger as she took a mouth-full of saliva and furiously spit it out at his knife.

"_Thanks_, Prince Charming," her voice dripped with sarcasm, taking her knife out of the sole of her boot, "but this damsel can take care of her own."

"Doesn't hurt to help," he stepped out of her way with a nonchalant shrug, only adding fire to the fuel inside Angelos as she stood up.

"Ready for a beat, dickhead?" she sneered at Murphy, who only smirked in return.

"Are you?" He charged, his knife cutting for stomach but she backed away and let the blade slash through thin air.

The crowd grew ecstatic, Wells the only one who appeared worried as Murphy made another attempt to stab Angelos in her chest, but the girl had it handled.

Angelos ducked when Murphy slashed at her head and she tackled him down by the waist, putting all her weight on him as he fell to the ground with her knife pressed against his throat.

"Come on!" A few from the crowd shouted but a female voice cut through their noise, leaving them to wonder if Angelos would've gone through with slashing Murphy's throat or not.

"Angelos, let him go!" she heard Clarke demand and she stood up from atop Murphy, who looked as happy as a fire-breathing dragon when her blade left his throat.

The pissed off teen brushed himself off from the ground and lunged at the distracted brunette. Seeing Murphy come after Angelos, Clarke pulled the girl closer to her and out of his way.

Angelos furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, staring at the blonde's grip on her shoulder, "What the hell-"

"Murphy, that's enough!" Bellamy raced over to Murphy, getting in between Angelos and him to hold him back.

With a death glare shot at her, Murphy shoved Bellamy off of him and left.

"Oh,_ now_ you stop it," Angelos said to him with mock disbelief when he glanced back at her, she rubbing off the blood on the corner of her lip with the back of her hand that held her knife. "Thanks again, Charming."

She watched a muscle in his jaw tick again, a sign that he was pissed off, but his face relaxed and his eyes grew worried as he looked behind Clarke and her at his little sister.

"Octavia," Bellamy breathed out, walking towards Octavia. "Are you alright?" Angelos freed herself from Clarke and turned to face the limping girl, who was given a hug by her brother.

"Yeah," the small brunette nodded and pulled back from Bellamy's embrace.

"Where's the food?" he looked at the returning group.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn answered from the rock he sat on.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"We were attacked," it was Clarke that brought on the bad news, her blue eyes expressing her worry.

"Attacked?" Wells echoed while Angelos looked at the group and began to count them. "By what?"

"Not what," Finn spoke up, clarifying, "who. It turns out, that when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

_Four_, Angelos finished. _Not five._ They were missing a kid. The scrawny one with the goggles, she realized.

"It's true," Clarke nodded to the other delinquents around her, "Everything we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means _we_ can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"That bad news is, the Grounders will," Finn added as an afterthought, not loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, but those who were close did.

"There's four of you," Angelos announced. "Where's the fifth?"

"Jasper was hit," Clarke cast her eyes downward. "They took him," she finished, catching Wells' bare wrist. "Where's your wristband?" Her look of distress was gone, a mildly angry one taking its place as she picked up his arm.

Wells gulped, looking up from her hand on his wrist to rest his eyes on Bellamy, "Ask him."

"How many?" She was furious now, turning to face the dark-haired young man.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy replied with a smug smile.

Clarke's eyes widened, letting out, "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing! That's why they brought us down here! They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them; you're killing _us_!"

"We're stronger than you think," Bellamy looked at Clarke, shaking his head in disagreement. "Don't listen to her!" he took a step closer to the crowd. "She's one of the privileged! If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves! That wristband you carry, it makes you a prisoner. We are _not_ prisoners anymore!"

"But we're people," Angelos stepped up next to him. If she was here to defy him, she might as well be doing it right now. "People with a _family_! Up there, on the Ark, live the ones who you care about. Loved ones that you will be _killing_ if you take those metal cuffs off! They have forgiven our crimes! They have given us a second chance to live with our families on the ground! Get rid of your wristband, and you'll be ridding yourself of seeing your family ever again."

Bellamy nodded, handing it to Angelos. She was a good influential speaker, but he was not going to give up that easily. "They say they'll forgive your crimes! I say you're not criminals!" The crowd erupted in agreement and Bellamy looked away from the enraged girl at his left. "You're fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should be worried about _us_!"

"Yeah!" The audience shouted, although some of them stayed silent as they thought about Angelos' words.

"Great speech, Charming," her tone was sarcastic, making sure to bump his shoulder with her own as she walked past him.

"Not bad yourself, sweetheart," he called after her, and, although he couldn't see her, Angelos rolled her eyes and caught up with Clarke.

"Are you going after that Jasper kid?" Angelos asked her.

"Yeah," answered Clarke as she kept walking to the dropship. "Monty's coming, and I have yet to tell Finn. Octavia's not going, she'll only slow us down with her injured leg, so you're welcome to join if you want. The more people looking out for him, the greater the chance of finding him."

"I, uh...," Angelos wasn't into the whole rescue rangers thing, but she couldn't stick around Bellamy and his minions any longer, "I'll take up on the offer." Getting away from the dropship seemed like the perfect idea. "When do we leave?"

"First, I'm going to need to clean that cut," Clarke stopped and glanced at her bleeding forehead. Angelos touched her wound and winced, realizing that Murphy had gotten a slash at her after all. It was probably because of the adrenaline in her body that she hadn't felt any pain, until now. "It can get infected otherwise," the blonde pressed on and Angelos nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you need to do is fine by me."

**A/N: ****And that's the end of part 1! I felt like updating something, and this is what I had written so far so I apologize for it being short. My plan was to write down the whole episode in one chapter, but with school and its pesky exams, this is what I managed to squeeze out between 'studying'. I'll try my best to update sooner, but it's most likely that I'll start writing again when school's over. **

**Please, don't forget to leave a review, they seriously encourage me to write faster! Thank you so _so _much for reading/following/favorite-ing and reviewing! Wish all you lovelies a good day/night! :)**


End file.
